Sick Minds Think To Fight
by Ififall
Summary: Patrick/Sienna Fanfiction. Sienna's on a mission. She finds an upstanding member of Hollyoaks' community to Squeeze secrets out of.


A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes. Disturbing scenes.

* * *

He told her to grow up but she couldn't help herself. Seeing her Dad with another girl, another woman made her skin crawl. Ever since "Anna" or whoever she was that day had taken Marc away it had always been her and her Dad. When Sienna and Will visited Anna, she wanted the real story. All of it. She tried not to care when "Anna" told her facts that caused confusion for her. She didn't want to know why "Anna" had called her Sienna, or what her favourite food was or how much "Anna" loved her hair. She just wanted to know why her bitch of a mother left them without a second thought.

Sienna got a reason, but she didn't get the truth.

* * *

"I left because of Patrick. Your Father used to beat me" Anna said.

Sienna refused to believe it.

"My Dad wouldn't hurt anyone" She told "Anna" who at that point was a stranger. Faking it as Will's helper to get closer to all of them. It was sick. This "Anna" was sick.

Anna was the sick woman in a Mental Hospital. Not her Dad.

* * *

Sienna could see Dodger and Will falling for Anna. She'd been with them once. But once was enough. Anna was crazy but also she was too vicious for words. The last time Sienna met Anna she didn't sleep for a week. Anna's words her screams were ringing in her ears. She'd come back from the hospital upset. Her Dad had just arrived back home and she had to lie and not give too much away. She'd hugged him harder than she had in years.

"Dad you were right, you were right about everything" Sienna said over her Dad's shoulders. Her body was shaking. Patrick rubbed her back and brushed her hair away from her face. She looked up, thankful that he was here, thankful for his concern, something that Anna had never had for her.

"I'm…..just…..glad you're here" She murmured leaning forward and surprising Patrick with a clumsy kiss. She tilted her head and pulled him closer towards her.

* * *

"You're upset" Patrick said softly. "Go and freshen up"

"That doesn't change how I feel" She said.

"Sienna!" Patrick barked as she went to the bathroom and cried more before splashing water on her face. She wasn't sure how her Dad was going to react when she came out of the bathroom. When she did, fresh faced and smiling, he smiled back. They pretended that that forbidden kiss hadn't happened. Sienna was willing to go along with it. She always knew that she was the apple of her father's eye. Nothing was going to change that.

Until Maxine Minniver came into the picture.

* * *

Sienna didn't mind Maxine at first. She was fun. She couldn't take Maxine seriously. From what she'd heard she was the sister of Mitzeee Minniver. Mitzeee Minniver was an arrogant trollop that was a WAG wannabe and got with a footballer that got shot. Sienna didn't care who Maxine pulled. Whispers around the village were that Maxine and Mitzeee shared a stripper. She figured that Maxine's flings would always be low-brow. When Cockroaches crawled into their house, Maxine was nice and gave them place to stay. They were also doing_ her_ a favour. She got drugged and locked up by psycho Kevin, who was working for an even more psychotic police officer. Sienna was almost hoping that Kevin and Maxine would get together so that Maxine would keep her tacky paws off of her Dad.

But Maxine and Kevin never happened.

* * *

Apparently they were more like brother and sister to Sienna's disbelief. Kevin disappeared and it didn't take long for Maxine to get her claws in. The way Maxine looked at her Dad made her blood boil, she had to keep them apart. But taking pervy Maxine out on the pull wasn't working. Sienna would have planted a camera in the house, she wasn't computer savvy. She walked in on Maxine staring at her Dad with her eyes as round as saucers. She pulled Maxine to one side and told her how much they were like sisters. That put Maxine off for a while, but sooner rather than later her Dad and Maxine were official.

"Maxine? Really Dad?" Sienna asked.

* * *

"Sienna, you are a child. I'm not going to consult you or anyone over my private life" Patrick said. "You need my permission, not the other way round" He said. Sienna told herself that her Dad would come to his senses. But the more she disliked Maxine, the closer Maxine and her Dad got. With just work to keep her busy she became friends with Nancy and Darren Osborne. Oscar and Charlie were so lucky to have normal parents. From the outside they were perfect. Sure they had to deal with normal family struggles. Jack and Frankie adopted Kids, by the dozen. Nancy was a worrier and Darren was a risk-taker, but somehow, the Osbornes made it work.

Then things started going wrong. Esther was being bullied, the whole family was torn apart. Oscar was born Deaf, Charlie went missing, Ruby got knocked over. It was just one thing after another but they got through it. Sienna thought they were stronger than ever, but Nancy was hiding a pill addiction. When Dr Browning was spending a late night in the club, Sienna tapped on his office door.

"The bar's that way" Dr Browning said pointing toward the door.

* * *

"Yes I know, but…I'm Sienna…..Nancy's friend. I've seen you around. I'm here to talk about Nancy…..you see Dr Browning we both know about her problem" Sienna said.

"I'm sorry but Patient's personal information is confidential" Dr Browning said.

"I understand, but as Nancy's closest friend I'm desperate to know any information about her. I can show you how _desperate_ I am…..if you want" Sienna closed the door and walked over to Dr Browning who dropped his pen on the table. He put his hand up to her face nervously, seeing how far she'd let him go. The Good Doctor stroked her cheek, before running his fingers down her neck then then her chest. He caressed her stomach before she placed her hand on his to stop him.

* * *

"So?" She asked. "Are we both in agreement that Nancy or sorry, Miss Osborne has…medical problems?" Sienna asked.

Dr Browning slowly nodded.

"Nancy Nancy Nancy…where do you want me to start?" Dr Browning asked.


End file.
